r_dwmafandomcom-20200216-history
Guroken Shroud
Guroken Shroud is a first-year weapon at the DWMA and is in EAT class. He works as an autonomous weapon and his soul count is currently at 26. His soul-type is 'determined'. He has 10 insanity points. Theme Song Battle Theme Abilities Guroken is a weapon that can transform into a Katana Glock, a G17 model with the katana measuring about 30 inches long. He is very skilled at fighting by himself considering he was trained to fight by himself since he was six, and was taken under the wing of his grandfather, the Clan Master of the Shroud Clan. Guroken is an expert in speed, reflexes, agility and endurance. He has plenty of strength, being all muscular from his training. He's pretty smart, but just doesn't act like it some of the time. He is also proficent in stealth and assassination, as the Shroud clan is an assassin clan. They split off from the Star clan 1,000 years ago. Speed Rapture - 'Guroken travels around the target at amazing speed, almost teleporting, and uses this oppurtunity to slash the target with his blade, and travels to another angle to slash again. He can only zoom around seven times before exhausting. The max distance each time is 20 feet. (If this ability is still confusing you, think "Fox Illusion" from SSB without the after-image.) '''Shadow Walker - '''Guroken can move up to 30 feet through shadows in a combat situation. He can increase this range by using his speed power in conjuction with shadow walking. He may also travel great distances like mirror travel, but not in combat situations. '''Soul Resonance Blade - '''When resonated with a meister, his Katana blade turns into a giant cleaver blade. (''Soul Resonance Technique) 'Shrouded Sword -'''The blade becomes shrouded in a mystic, purple aura. This allows the blade to cut through almost anything. (''Soul Resonance Technique) '''Shroud Cannon - '''The glock gets biger and a large wavelength is fired from it. Similar to Death Cannon. '''Robot leg: Knife shoe - After getting his left leg replaced, Guroken found out a knife can pop out from his foot at will. Backstory Guroken's parents were in The Shroud Clan, a clan of mostly weapons, and some meisters, located in Japan. He was born into the clan on April 23rd, and has been with the clan since then. At the moment there are about 150+ members in total that take assassintation contracts from all over the world. Guroken found his weapon form when he was five. His mother was a weapon, an uzi to be specific, and his father was her meister. They met on a mission where they both unknowingly were after the same target. A year later his parents died, fighting a powerful kishin egg in Sri Lanka. They simply were in the wrong place at the wrong time, being intercepted by the kishin egg after their contract was complete. After that he was taken under his grandfather's wing, the Clan Master. His grandfather is a tall, old man with white hair, and is a meister (At least I assume, because he used soul perception.). Guroken's grandmother was an elemental wind katana, and the partner of his grandfather. However she passed due to old age. Guroken also has/had a "brother" and a "sister". Lie Ren and Kasai Shroud, respectively. Both are meisters and can wield Guroken, however somewhat recently an incedent happened with Kasai. Long story short she turned into a kishin egg and he killed her, and now she haunts his memories. He trained with them since then, but when Guroken was ten, he decided to travel the world and train alone, and his grandfather helped him. Guroken wanted to attend the DWMA, thinking it would be best for him. His goal is to become a Death Scythe, and then hunt down his parent's killer. He wishes to find his purpose in life, and to be responsible of something. As of late he isn't too hung up on the specific egg that killed his parents, he instead wants to focus on the good he can do throughout the world instead of only for himself. Oh yeah, and he's going to live to be about 400 years old but most of you guys wouldn't know that IC. Just letting you know! And I know the backstory is a little unorganized, but it's something to build on. Appearance Guroken is a 17-year-old male with messy, black hair and gray eyes. He is rather tall and very well-built, standing at 6'2" and weighing about 185 lbs. He wears black pants with a black belt and a gray t-shirt with a white t-shirt under it, barely protruding through the arm holes. He also wears a black scarf with 2 white stripes near an end of the scarf. He also has a tattoo on his left pectoral muscle. He usually also wears his engagement ring , since he is engaged to Aodhnait. His soul is about the size of a large orange, and it has a smokey gray metal-like exterior that fades into the purple center. Not like a witch's purple, but still purple. Two white flower sepals come out from the bottom of the purple part of his soul, sort of like his clan emblem . Strange occurences have happened regarding the appearance of his weapon form. When he found his weapon form, his clan emblem was located at the handle of the glock. When his parents were killed, two white sripes appeared on the blade. When he joined the DWMA, three black dots appeared on the glock. It seems when an important life event happens, it affects his weapon form. He does not know how this happens. Missions: Kishin Egg Soul Count 1 - Another Visit Back to the Palace 2 - Time Skip! 1 - The Lone Ranger 1 - Getting Back into the Swing of Things 5 - The Red Dragon. Five Versus One? 2 - Mission in Slovakia! A Man's Best Friend 3 - Shutdown in the Highlands 3 - Vanguard 1 - Sleepy Hollow 3 - Havana 4 - Sao Paulo Category:Weapon students